


I Like Doing It (To Country Songs)

by FlirtyHale



Series: Bennguin Stuff [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Country Music, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: Anything with Country Music





	

The cab ride from the bar was excruciating. Having to keep away from each other, no hands wandering, no sloppy kisses, no drunk moans. It was like the universe wanted them to be up in each others personal space but the mere fact that they are professionals in a very professional sport (and the fucking cab driver has a Dallas Stars sticker on the car’s visor) just forced them to have to stay very far apart from each other. 

 

Tylers house pulls up into view. “Uh so I’ll see you tomorrow for a skate man?” Tyler says, tripping over his words.

“Eh think I’ll just walk from here” Jamie replies with a shrug “Could use the walk.” 

 

They play it up, and the cab driver doesn’t seem to care at all. Tyler pays and then skips up the curb to catch up with Jamie who’s already halfway to the house. Tyler catches up to him and unlocks the door and before he can even step inside Jamie’s got him pinned against the other side of the door. Hands finding under Tyler’s shirt and another in his hair. Kissing him sloppily on the mouth. 

 

“Fuck that car ride” Jamie breathes with his nose pressed to Tyler’s. 

“Thought I was going to die.”

“Same.” 

 

Jamies jacket goes flying in the foyer and Tyler’s shirt gets almost ripped off by the way Jamie is holding it. 

“Settle Benn, this is one of my favorite shirts.” 

“You love the shirt more than you love me?”

“Fuck no” And Tyler returns to kissing him the shirt coming up passed his torso then breaking from each other for it to go flying next to Jamie’s jacket. They stand there in the foyer, kissing with every breath. Barely able to get enough of each other until two dogs come running under their feet. Criss-crossing and getting in between them. 

 

“You...let… the dogs out...I’ll get stuff ready….” Jamie says in between kisses. 

“Okay...okay” Tyler agrees but doesn’t back away. Jamie kisses him almost harder, clinging to Tyler like a lifeline cause god he’s wanted this all fucking night and now he has it and doesn’t want to let go.

 

“Okay…. Jameson...let me go…” Tyler finally gets out in between heavy breaths. 

“Fine...fine” Jamie let’s his hand untangle from Tyler and pulls away. His once gelled hair is mussed up and his cheeks are red and his lips pink and tyler has never seen someone so beautiful. 

 

Cash bumps into his shin and he’s brought back to what he’s supposed to do. He doesn’t say another word to Jamie knowing they’d just jump each others bones again and the dogs would never get outside. 

Tyler just stalks into the kitchen whistling after the dogs to come and they follow him and he lets them outside for a few minutes. Let’s them do their business and sniff around the yard before letting them back in and closing them into the living room/kitchen area so he and Jamie aren’t disturbed. 

 

He bounces up the stairs and open the door to his bedroom and the lights are dim and there’s music playing and Jamie is under the covers smiling, probably mostly naked and tyler almost cries at the sight. 

 

“For me, you shouldn’t have.” 

“Fuck you, take your pants off and get over here.” 

“Aye aye captain.” 

 

Tyler shimmies out of his skinny jeans and climbs into bed. Jamie attacks him in no time flat. Kissing him closed mouth and then slowly opening his mouth, teasing Tyler a little. 

 

Hands wandering from cheeks to hips, surely to leave finger print size bruises. Tyler pushes Jamie back against the bed, climbing over strong legs to straddle his waist. Jamie hands feel up Tyler's torso as Tyler rolls his hips and gets a groan out of Jamie's mouth.

 

Tyler leans down and kisses him again. Letting his hands interview with Jamie's as the roam each other's mouth.

 

A tune starts from the speakers that is slightly too upbeat for the mood they are giving off.

 

“Mmm change the music” Jamie hums.

“In a minute” Tyler replies before kissing down Jamie's neck and to his collar bone.  But soon forgotten as Tyler gets to work leaving the most beautiful of marks. 

 

Jamie writhes under Tyler's touch as he goes lower down Jamie's body just down his neck to his chest down his stomach with stern eyes pupils blown out so ready to rock Jamie world and all he gets back to a smile that is clearly trying to hold in a laugh.

 

“What?” Tyler questions.

And Jamie bursts out with a laugh after holding it in for some time.

“The song!”

“What song?” Is the first words that come out his mouth before listening.

 

“I like doing it to country songs. Doing it, to country songs.” Blake Shelton sings and Tyler's face goes red.

 

Jamie wiggles his shoulders to the beat and Tyler smacks him before climbing off his huge boyfriend and diving into the pillows next to him.

 

“It's fine Ty it just surprised me.”

“It’s catchy okay.”

“I think it's adorable that you like country music.”

Tyler rolls his eyes “it's not ‘adorable’ “

“Yes it is. And it's funny cause we almost were doing  _ it  _ to a country song.”

Tyler goes red again “Jamie, no.”

“Jamie yes” Then he proceeds to open his mouth and belt out “doin’ it to country songs! We like doing it! Doing it! To country songs we like doing it!”

“Ok now i’m definitely not going down on you.”

 

Jamie laughs into Tyler's shoulder and kisses it. 

“Oh come on let me make it up to you.”

Tyler hands his head ‘no’.

Jamie just smirks and get out of bed. He takes the iPod out of the dock and leaves it on the table. He climbs back into bed and kisses Tyler on the mouth all in one swift motion. 

 

“Here's the deal” Jamie says “i’ll go down on you and we’ll forget this whole thing.”

“Deal.”

 

_ 3 days later _

 

“Babe can you call my phone I can't find it ?” Jamie yells from upstairs.

“Yeah hold on” Tyler says and he slides his phone out of his pocket and hits Jamie's contact.

 

One ring

Two ring

Then he hears it.

 

“We like doing it to country songs! We like doing it to country songs!” Rings from the phone as Jamie comes down the stairs.

 

“Is that? Is that your ringtone for me?” Tyler asks.

“Uh maybe?” Jamie replies.

“I hate you so much” Tyler says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if that was horrible hopefully the song it's self can make up for it. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Blake Shelton Oak Ridge Boys - Doing It To Country Songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWR7ECpDRAw)


End file.
